bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Biofeedback
| Special = | Introducing = | and = | Appearance = | Also = | Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Uncertain = | Producer = Kenneth Johnson | Writer = Daniel Kibbie | Teleplay = | Story = | Director = Alan J. Levi | Production = 45414 | Original = 12 January 1977 | Prev = Jaime's Shield (Part II) | Next = Doomsday Is Tomorrow | Related = }} After the OSI cancels funding of his brother's biofeedback research, an OSI cryptographer tries to sell his new top secret decoder on the black market. Summary Deconstructed Quotes (Jaime and Rudy are standing over a supposedly dead man) Jaime: Rudy, is he dead or not? Rudy: To all external appearances, yes, but... this is quite an unusual man, Jaime. Jaime: Oh, really? Does he, uh, drop off like this often? Rudy: I've never seen him go this far. ---- Rudy: Darwin? You alright? How do you feel? Darwin: Very refreshed. Rudy: (exasperated) I wish you wouldn't go that far under without warning me! Darwin: I'm sorry. Did I startle you? Jaime: Well, you scared the... ahem... out of me. ---- Jaime: Hey, I'm sorry about the way I grabbed you back there. Darwin: I'm sorry I didn't have the time to take advantage of it. ---- Jaime: How do you feel about a little Bionic boost? Darwin: You're on. Jaime: Okay, give me your foot, sir. ---- Jaime: This fence is ten feet high. It's got barbed wire at the top and it is high voltage. Darwin: How did you get over it? Jaime: Well, you can't do it my way. Darwin: Well, then, I'll do it mine. I can use the biofeedback to let the high voltage pass right through me. I'll just climb over it. Jaime: Right. And what's gonna happen when you start thinkin' about the men with guns down there, who will shoot you if they see you? ---- Jaime: Snow White, come in; this is Dopey - can you read? Repeat, this is Dopey - can you hear me? Oscar: Hello, Dopey - I read you fine. We're bouncing your signal via communication satellite from Munich. How are you? Jaime: Dopey is fine, but... uh... Doc has come along for the ride. Oscar: Doc? Jaime: Yeah - Doc Darwin. Oscar: So, that's where he is. I want you to promise me that you won't take him across the border, Jaime. Jaime: Oh, now would I do a dopey thing like that?? (grimaces) ---- Payton: Dar started teaching me some meditation techniques. They work. Jaime: I know. I've been trying those exercises that you taught me, and I feel a lot more relaxed and in touch with myself since I have. Darwin: Have you been in touch with your stomach lately? Jaime: Huh? Darwin: I thought you were going to take me to lunch! Trivia Cast * Wagner has cited this as her favourite Bionic Woman story. As she recalls in The Bionic Book, after the series was cancelled she was contacted by the family of a young woman who had been raped and badly mutilated, but who credited her survival to following some of the biofeedback mantras and philosophies in this episode. Gaffes Chronology * Oscar informs Jaime that Steve is in Brussels investigating Karp. However, this episode aired between Death Probe on January 9th and Death Probe (Part II) on January 12th, making Steve's mission in Brussels unlikely. However, this assumes all episodes actually take place on the day they were broadcast, which is equally unlikely; see Jaime's Shield for a prime example. Continuity * The red Jaguar and the black Beetle can be seen two separate times: once near the hotel where Jaime and Darwin stop, and once in the background when Karp is driving through the town. Illusion Breaker * When Jaime Sommers first encounters Darwin Jones in Rudy Wells' lab, she thinks he's dead, but you can clearly see Granville Van Dusen swallow. * The cafe in the little square in Mondsee where Steve jumps the fence to follow the mechanic Anton Brandt (see The Six Million Dollar Man, first season, episode "Dr.Wells is missing") is the same place in Halderstadt where Jaime and Darwin are looking for Ivan Kard. We can find the same square as "Place Victor Hugo" in Paris in "The DeJon Caper" (The Bionic Woman, second season). * Lindsay Wagner's stunt double's face is clearly visible when she runs through the tear gas minefield. Opening Credits * Throughout the episode, the bad guy is constantly referred to as Ivan Karp, but in the opening credits, his character is referred to as Ivan Kard. Real World * After Jaime and Darwin arrive in Halderstadt, numerous "Western" cars can be seen, even though they are in East Germany: a red Jaguar, two VW Beetles (black, blue), a VW Station wagon, and a Mercedes. Although not impossible to see these cars in East Germany, it is unlikely this many would be seen since the Trabant was the "VW" of East Germany. Gallery 212